mein_logo1999_sonic_comicfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sonic Kids III
Sonic Kids III ist ein Jarvis-McPherson-Comic und der zweite Spin-Off-Comic nach "Was machte Jarvis während der Geschichte 'Vom Aussterben bedrohte Art'?" Der Comic spielt ungefähr 5 Jahre vor "New Order" in StH #94 und ist nicht kanon. Alle außer die Erwachsenen (außer Rosie, das ist ja selbstverständlich) haben in dem Comic zwei ausgestellte Schneidezähne. Sonic: Wäääh! Ich will nicht in der Kindergarten! Bernadette: Ich kann dich doch nicht alleine zuhause lassen, dafür bist du noch zu jung. Außerdem muss ich arbeiten. Los, jetzt komm ins Auto! Bernadette hatte zu der Zeit einen silbernen Toyota Camry LE von 1990, mit V6. Und in ebendiesen steigt ein heulender dreijähriger Sonic hinten ein. 40 Minuten später.... Sonic hat sich beruhigt, er ist jetzt eher nervös und umklammert seine kleine Schultüte. Rosie: Ist das ihr Sohn, Mrs. Hedgehog? Bernadette: Ja. Rosie: Kommst du, mein Kleiner? Mama muss jetzt arbeiten. Sie nimmt den nervösen Sonic an der kleinen Hand und führt ihn in die Kindergarten. Dann setzt sich Sonic auf den Boden und Rosie stellt sich als Erzieherin vor. Rosie: Guten Morgen, Kinder! Mein Name ist Rosie! Sie schreibt ihren Namen an die Tafel. "Zunächst werde ich euch ein Buch vorlesen".... Sonic hört gar nicht zu, sondern er schaut sich um: Ein Computer (Apple IIgs) und eine Sega Pico stehen in den Ecken, in der Spielecke stehen Holzdampfer, Kisten mit Spielzeugautos, Lego Duplo und Bauklötze. In einer anderen Ecke steht ein kleiner Fernseher mit VHS-Rekorder und einer AoStH-VHS-Kassette. Rosie: ...so, jetzt könnt ihr spielen! Das lässt sich Sonic nicht zweimal sagen. Er rennt zu der Spielecke und fängt an, mit der Spielzeugautos zu spielen. Währenddessen... Knuckles: ...und jetzt is' mein schöner Turm fertig! Eines Tages werde ich auch mal das große Diamantdreieck ankucken. Lien-Da: Hahaha! Jetzt ist der Turm eingestürzt! Sie tritt gegen den Bauklötzeturm und er zerfällt. Knuckles fängt nasal an zu heulen. Rosie: Knuckles, was ist passiert? Knuckles: Lien-Da hat meinen schönen Turm kaputtgemacht! Sie lebt in der selben Straße wie ich und ärgert mich auch immäääh! Rosie: Lien-Da, du setzt dich für 5 Minuten in der Ecke! Lien-Da trottet in die Ecke: "Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich Grandmaster wie Papa Luger, und dann lachst du nicht mehr!" Tails (zu Sonic): Du steht auf meinem Schwanz. Sonic: Oh, tut mir leid. Wollen wir Freunde sein? Tails: Alle ärgern mich wegen meinen zwei Schwänzen. (trauriges Gesicht) Rosie: Alle nach draußen! Pause! Amy sieht Sonic: Der ist ja süß! Hallo! Ich liebe dich! Sally: Aus dem weg! Er findet mich ganz viel besserer! Bald fangen die beiden an, sich zu prügeln. Rosie: Stopp! Kein Haue-Haue machen! Sally: Ich bin eine Prinzessin! Jetzt kriegst du Ärger von meinem Vater! Der kann dich aus dem Land verbannen! Amy: Pfffh! (streckt die Zunge raus und geht wieder rein) Diese "Pause" ist sowieso vorbei. Wieder drinnen... Alle sitzen nebeneinander und schauen Rosie zu, wie sie etwas bedient, was wie ein kleiner Fernseher aussieht. Rosie: Dieses Ding nennt man einen "Computer". Damit kann man Sachen über die ganze Welt herausfinden, aber auch Dinge lernen. Und genau das werden wir jetzt tun. Sie legt die Diskette für "Sonic's Schoolhouse" in das Laufwerk, und das Spiel startet. "I am Sonic! Click on me for help!" Tails: Und wie benutzt man so einen Puter? Rosie: Das werde ich euch jetzt zeigen! Sie drückt auf ein kleines, eckiges Ding neben dem Rechner und eine Aufgabe steht auf dem Bildschirm: "1+1=?" Rosie: Wer weiß die Antwort? Antoine: Eins-Eins? Rosie: Nein, das heißt dann elf. Tails? Tails: Zwei! Rosie: Richtig! Später.... Rosie: Und von heute an lernt ihr, was man im Leben tun und nicht tun sollte! Sie schiebt die AoStH-Kassette in den Videorekorder und der Fernseher erleuchtet: Sonic (auf dem Bildschirm): "Kids, there's nothing more cool than being hugged by someone you like. But if someone tries to touch you in a place or in a way that makes you feel uncomfortable, that's no good! It's your body! No one has to touch you if you don't want them to! So what do you do? First, you say 'No!' Then, you get out of there! Most important, you gotta tell someone you trust. Like your parents, a teacher, a police officer." "In der großen Pause haben ich, Tails und Knuckles im Sandkasten gespielt. Ich habe mit den Sandautos gespielt, Tails hat für die Autos einen Sandsturm mit seinen Schwänzen erzeugt. Lien-Da hat sich auf Knuckles' Sandburg gesetzt. Er hat geheult und sie hat ihn eine Heulsuse genannt. Da hat Knuckles ihr Sand ins Gesicht geworfen und Lien-Da hat ihm gesagt, sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn er das, was sie getan hat, an Rosie petzen würde. Knuckles hatte so Angst vor ihr, dass er in den Sandkasten gemacht hat." Danach haben wir eine Essensschlacht gemacht. Ich hab eine Tomate an den Kopf gekriegt und Lien-Da hätte beinahe eine ganze Ananas auf Knuckles geworfen, aber sie (Lien-Da) wurde rothändig erwischt und musste dafür den ganzen Essensraum (=Speisesaal) saubermachen. (Auszug aus dem Tagebuch von Sonic the Hedgehog, 29. September (Jahr unleserlich) ) Letzte Stunde sollen alle sich selbst malen. Sally und Amy malen das gleiche: sich selbst, mit einem Herz neben sich, in dem "Sonic" steht. RRRRING! Rosie: Das war's für heute! Ihr könnt zusammenpacken! Alle: Jaaaaa! Später, im Auto.... Sonic: Der erste Tag im Kindergarten hat echt Sspaß gemacht, Mama! Ich freue mich schon auf morgen! Bernadette: Das freut mich! Rosemary: Und, wie war dein erster Tag im Kindergarten? Tails: Toll! Ich habe Freundschaft mit jemandem geschlossen, der mich nicht wegen meiner zwei Schwänze ausgelacht hat! Zurück im Kindergarten: Lara-Le: Mein Sohn sagt, ihre Tochter ärgert meinen Sohn! Knuckles: Das (schnief) kann ich dir sagen, weil...Sie hat meinen Turm und meine Sandburg kaputtgemacht. Außerdem wollte sie mich (schnüff) mit einer Ananas abwerfen. Und du weißt ja, sie lebt in der selben Straße wie wir und ärgert mich schon seit Jahren... Mari-Su: Wenn das so ist....Meine Tochter wartet im Auto. Auf dem Rückweg werde ich mit ihr reden... Sie geht. Lara-Le: Widerliche alte Hexe. Die und ihre verwöhnte Tochter! Knuckles: Das könnte sie vielleicht hören, sie ist erst kurz vor der Ausgangstür.... Was ist sonst noch in Sonics Vorschulzeit passiert? Lest die Sonic Super Specials #5 und #9, um das zu erfahren!